ice in fire
by crystal fox
Summary: Its thier last year.Changes have taken place.only when lost realisation sinks in.In the absence of ligth enimity,evil,love,obsession,lust,jealousy,friendship,prevails


Chapter 1-THE JOURNEY OF CHANGES.

"It's so hot!" complained hermione granger, as she gracefully stepped out of the cab in front of the kings cross-station. She brushed the few pieces of chips sticking to her ice blue top and buttercream pants, she smoothened her top, gave a grateful smile to the cab driver, took out her trunk and put it on a trolley.

She stepped onto the busy station, which was bustling with people. She walked briskly towards platform nine and three quarters. Without hesitating she casually walked through the barrier. The first sight she was unfortunately greeted with was a vision in pink, or rather a pink stuffed animal. Pansy parkison.

Aw! Hell...it was going to be long year.

She left her trunk in a free compartment and went out of the train again.

She was supposed to meet harry and Ron outside here. So she waited amongst the hogwarts students and the steady steam coming out of the hogwarts train standing in front of her. She put on her head girl badge on her top and looked around.

Draco malfoy fingered his head boy batch as watched pansy stuffed in a pink frilly dress trying to walk seducingly towards him. He groaned and averted his gaze.

He then saw her. He could barely make her out due to the steam. He saw her flip her hair and look at her watch. His whole demeanor changed instantly. He gave a low whistle as he took her in. she was perfect. Her hair was wavy and ended up in her back. He cataloged every inch of her perfect bust, the narrowness of her waist and the exact flair of her hips.

The hint of smile that had been playing at the end of his mouth vanished as he was forced to remove his attention from the girl and towards pansy who stood slightly swaying her hips before him. He looked at pansy .she was wearing a tight fitting dress which was clearly meant to show off her more than normal breasts. He smirked at her and she simpered back.

"Oh! Drakie poo woo, how was my lover boy's summer," she asked

Poo woo, loverboy? hell no! Draco thought he might just puke.

'It was so boring without you babe' he drawled yaa right!.

Hermione was now really getting irritated; Harry and Ron were so late they were going to pay for making me wait. All of a sudden the steam cleared, and she saw Harry and Ron walking towards her looking straight at her, with their jaws dropped.

As they drew near, she flung her arms around them. And kissed each of them lightly on the lips.

She laughed out loud as Ron's ears turned bright red and Harry was left speechless. Ron mumbled something but she couldn't quite catch it.

She asked them "helooo! Whats wrong with you guys haven't you seen me before?"

"No!"Ron stammered, " It's just that you look different."

"Yeah!"Harry agreed.

"Different as in …good or bad?" she enquired

"No!" Harry said "different as in hot and sexy" and then went red again.

Hermione threw her head back and laughed. "As a matter of fact you two don't look too bad yourselves. Well thank god you two are the same and haven't changed!" Harry was wearing a snug fitting dark polo sweatshirt and three fourth white cargo pants. Ron was wearing his old faded black wizarding robes.

She smiled at both of them linked her arms through both of theirs and hopped onto the train as shrill whistle blew reminding the students that there just five minutes left for the train to leave.

Draco watched this encounter with curious eyes. As the steam had cleared his heartbeat had become faster. When he saw her face it was as if she was an angel descended on earth. She took his breath away. She slender and graceful, with an oval face, a straight nose, high cheekbones, a determined chin and mouth. Her eyes slanted up at the corners, so disappointingly, he could not make out there color .she took his breath away.

He had a thunderous frown on his face when he saw her embrace and kisses two boys. His blood flow increased and he realized that he was actually jealous. Just imagine the slytherin prince being jealous! When he heard her laughter it was as if music flowing through air. He frowned as he did his calculations only one girl would kiss potty and weasel like that and it was the know it all granger. His breath caught in his throat, why? Why? Out of girls in hogwarts .why the fucking hell her?

As pansy kept chatting completely oblivious to lack of attention, he saw granger hop onto the train along with her good for nothing friends one was in a severe case of poverty and the other who simply wouldn't die. The shrill whistle blew waking him from his deep thoughts. As he boarded the train and shook pansy off he replayed granger's image, as he made his way to the heads department.

She had a slender figure…a very femine slender figure. What had changed about her to make draco malfoy, who could have any girl he wanted, ache for her in this unheard manner.he realized that this was not just a physical attraction but also something more.something more…! No way man, no fucking way. He had to slow down a little. How could a nerd have transformed so much and have such an impact on him. He had to think rationally.

As he passed through compartments, finally on reaching the heads compartment he sat down grumpily. He could hear lots of banging and groaning as people were trying to get their trunks on to the train in the last minute. His trunk had been magically delivered so he did not have to suffer like these common fools.

When he closed his eyes he saw her image again. The summer had been certainly generous to here. She had a lot more curves. How come he hadn't seen this before? He shook his head trying to empty his thoughts. He straightened his shoulders, took a deep breath hoping with all his heart that, she would not continue to have this kind of effect on him. He left to find pansy to have good shag. That was the least he could do, in his present state.

The train started giving all a good jerk.

Hermione lead Harry and run to the compartment she had reserved for themselves. On the way many boys threw her amazed looks, as if they could not believe that she was hermione granger or something. She just rolled her eyes and continued to walk.

Once inside, Harry must have been staring at her chest, because he asked,

"Hey mione isn't that the head badge. Man am I so fucking glad that dumbledore did not make me the head boy I would have died if I had to run around, nutcases who think they can be the next weasley twins or something man have they got to get a life or what?"

He and ron laughed at this comment.

Hermione rolled her eyes at this, then stopped it she was rolling her eyes too much today; she didn't want to get astigmatism or something. She took a deep breath and started explaining " listen you guys being head is not something bad, I mean look at the positive side I will have a lot lesser restrictions and we guys can always"

"She's right" Ron cut her off " imagine we can dock as many points as we want from that bloodsucking parasite malfoy,"he said with a mad gleam in his eyes.

"You boys will never grow up will you? Now listen up you to cause I am not going to repeat I will not dock any unnecessary point from any house, I will not let personal feelings come into this matter; I will not abuse my head girl-

"Position" Harry and Ron finished for her.

"Come one you have been telling us this every second this summer, don't you think you would have penetrated us by now" Ron groaned

"Yeah"harry backed him up "this our last year together, we should seriously, enjoy ourselves. Even voldemort is lying low, for the past two years, don't you see all these are signs telling us to party..party..Enjoy…"

"Whatever you guys, I have to go to the heads compartment now, I'll just take the book I was reading, Harry can you move? my backpack is in top of your seat"hermione said.

As she leaned over Harry, to get her bag, her top stretched leaving her midriff quite bare, Harry saw her smooth skin up close, it looked clean and nice and it had a faint smell of Lilly water, he took in a deep breath and tried not to stare as she fumbled with her bag, completely oblivious to the show she was giving him, he could distinctly hear Ron telling him that the head boy, was probably from ravenclaw, after that Ron's voice become a buss

As hermione gave a huge heave took the dammed book out of her back, her breasts almost touched his face.

She gave them both huge smiles, they decided to catch the same carriage to the castle, and then she left sliding the door behind her and snapping Harry out of his trance.

He gave out a slow breath, was she purposely being so erotic and sexy, nah no way. Hermione was his best friend and he was not going to have the hots for her.

Hermione went to the heads department, wondering who the head boy was going to be. When she reached, she gasped at the sight before her eyes.

Pansy parkison was half naked and lying on top of Draco malfoy, who was busy fondling pansy's huge breasts.

Hermione turned and fled. Hold on.

What the hell why was she running away, it was her compartment and she was not going to let some slut take it. She groaned out aloud, she would head back to Harry and Rons compartment after seeing her crookshanks.who was probably terrorizing every animal in the pet compartment. She was not going to let this encounter spoil her last year.

Draco swore under his breath, pansy looked at him from under her long fake lashes. He curtly told her "get out of here pansy!" on seeing her hurt he added softly "in school it will be cool. Okay babe."

Out of all the people who could have walked in on them, it had to be the head girl. Who had to turn out to be the most stunning girl; he had ever laid eyes on.ok he had to chill. He was acting as if he had never seen a good-looking girl before. After that time flew as he stared out of the window trying desperately not to think about granger

The cursed train journey finally came to an end.

Hermione got of the train with Harry and Ron right beside her. She was greeted with a cool wave of air. She smiled at the distant lights coming from the castle. Boy was it good to be back home or what.

"Hey, you guys go ahead and a find a carriage. I have to speak to Neville for a second .see ya bye" with that Ron left. Leaving hermione and Harry quite alone,

"Come on Harry lets find a carriage"

Harry nodded his head in agreement.

They found a free carriage.hermione felt Harry shudder next to her .she knew he could see the thestral; she took his hand and smiled reassuringly at him.

She got in to the carriage first, preoccupied with thoughts of Harry; head down she started to climb in before she realized that a boy with blond hair, wearing the school robes was already sitting there.

Surprise making her miss her footing, she stumbled and ended up almost in his lap, her face only inches from his, the warmth of his breath on her lips. Making every cell in her body behave in a most peculiar manner.

Confused she looked into his eyes, and time stopped as she gazed into perfect ice blue eyes. Her whole body filling with dread, and tensing up when she realized just whose lap she was almost sitting on.


End file.
